


The Proposal

by kiechu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiechu/pseuds/kiechu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America takes Canada out to a fancy dinner on Christmas Eve, but little does Canada know he has to answer a big question at the end of their date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr. Enjoy! (:

America had been thinking about it for a long time. A really long time. At first, just the thought of it scared him to bits. What if Matt doesn't feel that strongly? Am I moving too fast? Oh God, I probably am. He probably doesn't like me like that at all. He probably doesn't even like me!

But after he had a tiny breakdown at the last world meeting (involving a frantic American, a very confused Canadian, and a severely pissed off German), Canada had reassured him with a squeeze of his hand as he held onto America's and a quick kiss on the cheek when no one was looking. They spent the rest of the meeting sitting next to each other, giving one another side-long glances as they continued to hold hands under the table, Matthew rubbing his thumb over Alfred's soft skin.

After that, he wasn't very doubtful about Matt's feelings for him. Now, when he thought about it, he got this feeling of restlessness all throughout his body, like it was trying to tell him if he doesn't do anything about it quick, he'd more than likely go insane.

Thinking about it now, as he walked along the busy New York City streets, sidewalks full to the brim with people trying to buy last-minute Christmas presents for loved ones, it made his cheeks heat up a dark red colour and his palms get awkwardly sweaty.

Needless to say, he was nervous as hell.

Because he was doing it. Finally doing it. After weeks and weeks of mulling it over in his head, thinking about all the pros and cons, the decisions he would have to make, what it would mean for him, and what it would mean for Matthew.

In the end, the pros outweighed the cons by a lot. More than a lot. He really couldn't think of a reason not to do it. Sometimes it seemed that Canada was hinting at it, hoping that he would do it. This made him both very enthusiastic about the whole thing and very nervous.

As he walked down the street, one hand gripping Matthew's and the other clutching the small red velvet box in his coat pocket, he couldn't help but sneak glances at Matthew. He looked beautiful, Alfred thought, as his eyes took in the flushed cheeks of Matthew's face, red from the coldness of the December night. The light in his eyes reflected off the glowing lights of the streetlights and various store signs made him look younger, younger than his real age, as he glanced all around them. Taking in the window displays of all the shops, the Christmas lights put out for decoration made him practically glow. The heavy winter coat he wore fit him perfectly, and he walked with this strange sort of strut that was strictly Matthew.

Beautiful in every possible way.

"Al, you're staring at me. What, do I have something on my face?" Matthew interrupted his thoughts, knocking him out of the tiny world he had found himself in. Blinking a few times and squeezing the tiny box in his pocket again, he chuckled nervously and looked down.

"S'nothing, Mattie. Just…have you ever heard the expression 'I got lost in your eyes?'" He glanced back up at Matt, a sheepish grin on his face.

Matthew looked at him as if he had just said the most cheesiest of all things cheesy.

"What?"

"That was really cheesy, Al."

"What? No it wasn't!"

Matthew laughed. A deep, genuine laugh that only Alfred got to hear, and looked around him. "Hey, is this the place?"

Alfred looked up, following Matthew's line of vision to the sign of a fancy restaurant, located at the heart of the street.

Alfred's expression brightened immediately, and he pulled Matthew along quickly to the entrance of the restaurant. "Yeah, this is it, Mattie. This is the awesome place I've been telling you about!"

He led them inside, graciously welcoming the warm air, and slowly walked up to the maître d', giving them their reservation information.

Once they were seated and given menus, the small red box containing one titanium engagement ring now hidden in the pocket of his slacks, Alfred started conversation. He asked Matthew about how he'd been lately, what he'd been up to, as it had been a while since they had last seen each other. Matthew answered the questions with great ease, adding little stories to mix in with what he was saying, and adding questions for Al himself, so it didn't feel as if the conversation was so one-sided.

The waiter came by soon after and took their orders, Alfred ordering a steak and Matthew some weird French dish that Alfred had no clue how to pronounce, and also some fine white wine (because he knew Matthew didn't really like the red kind). The conversation picked back up while they waited, Alfred starting a playful game of footsies under the table to pass the time.

After their food had arrived and Alfred was halfway through finishing his dish, he started to get nervous. He continuously patted the bulge in his pocket where the ring was, making sure it was there, that someone hadn't nicked it while he wasn't paying attention, or that it hadn't magically fallen out during the few seconds he had last checked. His heart was beating rapidly and his palms were getting sweaty again. He eyed Matthew, watching him carefully cut the meat on his plate and take a bite, chewing thoughtfully as he took in the flavours of what Alfred thought was chicken in some kind of sauce.

When Alfred couldn't eat anymore, the nerves messing with his stomach, he quickly downed the rest of his wine, trying to loosen up, and watched Matthew with a tiny smile on his face as he waited for him to finish.

Setting down his fork for the last time, Matthew looked up at Alfred with a tiny smile on his face. "Thanks for taking me out, Al. The food was great, and I had a fun time." He blushed a tiny bit, his smile growing a tad as he took Alfred's hand in his.

Al laughed, a bit nervous at what he was about to do and squeezed Matt's hand before he brought the hand to his side, taking out the tiny red velvet case in his pocket. He glanced up at Matthew, taking a deep breath to calm himself before getting up and stepping to where Matthew sat.

He took in Matthew's face quickly. It was a mixture of confusion and bewilderment. His eyes never left Alfred's gaze as he slowly lowered himself to kneeling on one knee. Matthew's breath hitched in his throat, his eyes widening in realization and he brought a hand up to cover his slightly open mouth, the other clutching the fabric of his pants.

Alfred looked straight at Matthew, straight into those beautiful blue-violet eyes that he found so alluring, so gorgeous. They were the same shade as the last fleeting colours of the sunset before it hid from view behind the horizon. They were so beautiful, even the most gorgeous of amethysts could not compare to what Alfred saw every time he looked into those eyes.

"Matthew Williams, I've known you practically my whole life. Ever since the first day I saw you, when Arthur brought you home and you hid in your room the whole day because you didn't want to believe that you were actually there, ever since then, I knew that you were the one I wanted to be with for the rest of my existence. You were so cute back then, speaking in French to piss Artie off and never listening to him when he wanted you to do something. It was endearing, and it made me want to be like you.

You always ignored me when I tried to talk to you. For the first few months of your stay there in the house, the only thing you talked to was your polar bear, but I guess you got tired of me trying to start conversations and finally talked to me. You don't know how happy you made me when I finally got to hear you speak to me. To me. I thought, "Wow, I'm the first person he's actually spoken to the entire time he's been here, I must be special." 'Cause I thought you were special. I don't know what came over me, but all of a sudden all I wanted to do was spend time with you, and when you finally let me, I was ecstatic."

Alfred cleared his throat and looked down; breaking the gaze they held so intensely for only a few seconds before he looked back up with a red tint to his freckled cheeks and took in a deep breath.

"You make me wonder every day how I could get someone like you. You're absolutely perfect in every way, Matt. The way you act, like when you've just woken up and you can't even think properly let alone tell someone good morning without your cup of coffee. The way you look, like when you're sitting on the balcony at your cabin in the mountains at sunrise and the sun just hits you so perfectly you look like an angel."

Alfred's heart was hammering in his chest and he willed it not to jump out like a certain Russian's would and took another deep breath.

"So, what I'm trying to say is, Matthew Williams, the most gorgeous, loving, caring, awesome human being that I know of in all of my time. Matthew Williams, the person that I love deeply and want to spend the rest of my life with. Matthew Williams,

Will you marry me?"

Tears collected in the corners of Matthew's eyes as he listened to all that Alfred had to say. He seriously wasn't expecting for him to propose to him tonight. It was Christmas Eve, and he really only wanted to spend some time with Alfred, but he had insisted on going out to this fancy restaurant for a late dinner. "My treat! I've already made reservations so you can't say no!" he had said. And of course he couldn't say no, he probably wouldn't have to begin with.

He watched Alfred as he held up the beautiful red velvet case, watched as he slowly opened it to reveal a simple titanium engagement band. The tears slid down his face now as he looked down at the ring. It was absolutely beautiful in its simplicity, and the meaning it held made the tears roll down his face that much faster.

It wasn't until Alfred cleared his throat again and said his name in a weak, barely there voice that didn't really suit him that he noticed that it had been about a minute since Alfred had revealed the ring and he had yet to answer.

Collecting his thoughts and bringing his gaze back up to stare into Alfred's beautiful sky blue eyes, he nodded once, then again, and then he choked out a stuttered "Y-yes. Oh god yes, Alfred."

Alfred smiled wide, the grin on his face so beautiful it made Matthew drunk with love just by looking at it. Alfred took the ring out of the case as Matthew brought his arm out, holding his hand out for Al to put the ring around his finger. It fit perfectly, just as he thought it would, and Matthew brought the hand up to his face to have a better look at the band around his finger.

"It's gorgeous, Alfred." He said as he ogled the ring with his eyes, looking at it for a few more seconds before he brought his hand back down to his side and he stood up with Alfred, rushing into his outstretched arms and slamming their lips together.

When they pulled apart, they were both grinning like mad, Alfred laughing as he realized that he'd done it and Matthew said yes, Matthew giggling to himself in excitement and happiness. He leaned in to kiss him one more time before they separated, sitting back down at the table but not daring to let go of the hands they were clutching together so tightly.

"I thought for a second there you were gonna say no, Matt. You really had me scared!"

"I'm sorry, Al. You just…took me off guard. And all that you said, it was a lot to take in! I couldn't believe it!" Matthew laughed to himself again, the excitement refusing to leave his body.

"Well, I'm glad you said yes. Like, really glad. Or else I don't know what I'd do with that ring."

"Of course I'd say yes, you idiot! Why do you think I wouldn't?"

"I-I don't know! I was nervous, okay? I was just trying to-"

"Alfred," Matthew cut him off, "I love you, okay? I really, truly do."

Alfred paused, staring at Matt for a few seconds before smiling warmly and replied back.

"I love you, too."


End file.
